Question: Consider the largest solution to the equation \[\log_{10x^2} 10 + \log_{100x^3} 10 = -2.\]Find the value of $\frac{1}{x^{12}},$ writing your answer in decimal representation.
Solution: Inverting each logarithm, we have \[\frac{1}{\log_{10} 10x^2} + \frac{1}{\log_{10} 100x^3} = -2,\]or \[\frac{1}{1 + 2\log_{10} x} + \frac{1}{2 + 3\log_{10} x} = -2.\]Now, make the substitution $y = \log_{10} x,$ giving \[\frac{1}{1+2y} +\frac{1}{2+3y}=-2.\]To solve this equation, we multiply both sides by $(1+2y)(2+3y)$ to get \[(2+3y)+(1+2y) = -2(1+2y)(2+3y),\]which rearranges to \[12y^2 + 19y + 7 = 0.\]Factoring this quadratic, we get \[(y+1)(12y+7) = 0,\]so either $y = -1$ or $y = -\tfrac{7}{12}.$ Since $y = \log_{10} x,$ we have $x = 10^y,$ so either $x = 10^{-1}$ or $x = 10^{-7/12}.$ The larger of these two solutions is $x = 10^{-7/12},$ so the answer is \[\frac{1}{x^{12}} = x^{-12} = 10^7 = \boxed{10000000}.\]